You're Mine: A Sophisticated Romantic School Drama
by talkingpies
Summary: Axel and Roxas join a school play, but things go horribly wrong.  First the play, then the summary  of the play  actually happening in real life?  OC's, OOC for certain characters, AU, Character death.  READ BIOS BEFORE SO THERE IS AN UNDERSTANDING JIST!
1. Overview of Play

Overview of the play:

"You're Mine, a Sophisticated Romantic School Drama. It follows Tsuki, a high school sophmore and her secret lover, Junji. When Tsuki is accepted to Daikoku Academy, Tsuki is forced to move away. Junji is forever heart-broken and commits suicide. When Tsuki comes back for a visit and asks where Junji is, they tell her that he died. Heart-broken, Tsuki leaves only to encounter a note. The note read that she would encounter 13 days of bad luck, then have her life will flash before her eyes. Tsuki doesn't believe that his will happen, so she disregareds the note. Within days, Tsuki is plagued with bad luck. When the fourteenth day came, she finally found out that Junji was her secret lover, but meets a horrific fate.

Watch the play to find out more about the fate of Tsuki and Junji!"


	2. Chapter 1: Wonderful Surprise

Axel St. Claire was walking to his select orchestra class when he saw his newly established boyfriend, Roxas. Roxas had just signed up for Honda Academy's winter play, "You're Mine, A sophisticated romantic school drama." Roxas hadn't noticed Axel walking, until Demyx pounced Roxas with one of his, "Demyx pounces" announcing that Axel was coming.

"Seriously Dem, you really gotta stop doing that." Axel said bluntly.

"For God's sake, stop giving me one of those god damn heart attack pounces. It nearly killed my freaking back." Roxas said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry." Demyx replied with a pout.

Axel imitated a cat meow. "So Roxy, what brings you to the theatre board?

"I thought this play would be cool."

Roxas handed Axel a flyer to the play. He then began to read the flyer.

"Wow. I can't believe you signed up for this piece of crap. How could this have been approved by the school dean?"

"He read through the script, and although people die, he didn't find anything wrong with that. So Axel, are you going to sign up?"

"Maybe, but I don't think that I'll get to be Junji and you be Tsuki." He said with a smirk.

"Well, I'll let you two have you're time. See you in orch, Axel. Oh, and prepare to have the violins whoop the percussion."

"Shuddup Demyx, see you there."

Demyx ran off with his violin case.

"So?"

"I'll think about it, well, see you in chemistry."

Just as Axel said that, Marluxia was walking by. Marluxia was aware that the two had just become a couple. Without hesitation, Marluxia started to break out into laughter.

"What the hell do you want Marluxia?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah Marluxia, you're killing the mood." Axel added.

"You guys take chemistry, so you get it? Chemistry?"

"Just shut the front door, Marluxia." Roxas said.

"Whoa, who knew little Roxas would be so temperamental" Marluxia said mockingly.

"Whatever. What the hell ever." Roxas said.

"Well, I'll see you both in CHEMISTRY!" Marluxia said while walking away.

"GET THE HELL AWAY MARLUXIA VINOYA!" Roxas said in an angry tone.

"Forget him, Roxas, you got me on your side, both in school and in the play."

"Y-You're going to sign u-up?"

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Axel then walked over to the sign up sheet and signed his name, Axel St. Claire. Roxas was watching him write his name. Oh how he liked it when Axel would cross the "s" and the "t" together. He adored the way that Axel always put a smiley face after Claire.

"Well, okay, you've got what, band now?"

"Yeah, orchestra?"

"You've got that right. One more year and then you and I could be in the same orchestra/band class."

Roxas blushed at the thought of that.

**RIIIIIIIINNNNNNG***

"Well, that's the bell."

"Axel,"

"What is it Roxy?"

"I. Love. You."

"Same here."

Axel gave Roxas a hug. It was big, but not like one of Demyx's hugs. Axel then started to walk in the opposite way from Roxas. On Roxas's point of view, he couldn't stop thinking about how Axel signed his name. He hoped that Marluxia wouldn't sign up for the play.

***IN AXEL'S CLASS****

"Okay Class, let's begin today's musical rehearsal." said Mr. Asakura, the orchestral director in the academy. "Let's start with _Dance Macabre_, measure 32, violins, violas, and percussion."

Axel turned to page 3 of his music book and got ready to jump in when cued. While he was waiting for his turn, as always at some point of the day, he was thinking about Roxas. Mr. Asakura gave the signal; everyone started to play, except Axel. Now, there were two pianos, but Axel was playing the melody, while Zexion Mitsuya, one of his best friends was playing the harmony. Everyone was playing until measure 40 when Mr. Asakura stopped the orchestra.

"AXEL ST. CLAIRE," Mr. Asakura shouted. "Keep up!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just lost in the music."

"Alright, let's pick it up from measure 40, got it Axel?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Alright, let's start."

The orchestra started to play from measure 40 to 75 when Naminé Kiyama, one of the band's pianists came in.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Namine?"

"Mr. Mikuchi wanted to see uh, please wait one second." Namine grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket. "Oh, uh, Axel St Claire?"

"AXEL!" Mr. Asakura shouted, "Please go with Ms Namine to see Mr. Mikuchi."

Axel left with Namine. He didn't know what to expect. He was hoping he wasn't going to be the band's pianist. He was so puzzled on what was happening until he thought about Roxas. LIke always, Axel felt better when he thought about Roxas. He was practically so focused on Roxas that when he walked into the room,not even Namine could get him to stop dazing.

"Uh… Mr. Mikuchi, what to do?"

"Roxas Touve, please come down here for a second."

When Mr. MIkuchi called Roxas's name, he placed his flute on his chair and walked iover to see Axel. Roxas was shocked, yet not surprised. While Roxas was walking down, Axel stopped dazing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Mikuchi, is there anything you needed?" Axel said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright. Roxas, Namine, you can go back now."

Roxas and Namine nodded softly and went back.

"Yes, I have to attend an international band conference, meaning that I'mgoing to be away. Now what pertains to you, is that I want you to sub for me."

Axel was shocked. He thought that ADULTS were supposed to substitute. Not students..

"Mr. Mikuchi, are you sure about this? I mean, yeah, I play in an orchestra with band instruments, but why did you pick me instead of a sub?"

"From what Mr. Asakura tells me, you're a stellar pianist."

"But you have Namine."

"That is true, but you have talent, Unlike most people, you can spot notes that are out of tune even if they sound right."

"So, you're saying that I have perfect pitch?"

"Yes, yes you do. Back to the point, will you?"

Axel was in deep thought. He didn't want to miss select for band. Granted that he gets to see Roxas, but he would miss all the "hilarious" parts of class. On the other hand, Axel had already played "Dance Macabre" in the seventh grade and still remembered it like it was performance day in seventh grade.

"Alright Mr. Mikuchi, I'll sub."

'Thank you, Axel."

"Don't worry."

"You are excused, Axel."

"Bye"

****IN ROXAS'S CLASS (CONTINUATION)****

After Axel left, Roxas felt a little warmth in his heart. He was looking forward to that week when Axel would sub. Axel would be in all of Roxas's classes for that week. He was so excited, he could barely, just barely play. He was feeling a sense of joy.

***RIIIIIIINNNNNG****

Roxas raced out of the classroom to meet up with Axel. He couldn't help it. Axel was going to be his for a week!

"Hey Roxy!" Axel said.

"Hey Axel, I heard that you're going to be subbing for Mikuchi's class."

"Excited?"

"Hell yeah. I can't wait."

"Good. Me too. Well, let's walk to chem.."

"Yeah, good idea, since it starts in four minutes."

Axel and Roxas started to walk to chemistry.

"Oh, Roxas,"

"Nnn?"

Axel gave Roxas a slight kiss.

"Thanks Axel."


End file.
